


¿ Y si Severus hubiera podido avisarles a tiempo ?

by SeverusianaMerodeadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Perdón, arrepentimiento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusianaMerodeadora/pseuds/SeverusianaMerodeadora
Summary: SInopsis : Esta es una versión en la que Severus si consigue avisarles a tiempo de que se aproximaba Voldemort , descubre al traidor ,  James y Lily consiguen escapar con su hijo a salvo .La escribí junto Hermaire , una buena amiga mía que no tiene cuenta aquí pero que de todas maneras merece su reconocimiento





	

\- Escucha Lily , he estado pensando en una cosa - dice James mientras Lily estaba lactando a su hijo Harry , a su lado

 

\- ¿Qué cosa James? 

 

\- Quizá tienes razón , y ya es hora de que entierre el hacha de guerra que tengo con Snape - dijo James seguro 

 

\- Es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido cariño, es lo más sensato y lo más noble también - dice Lily sonriendo y sacándole los gases a Harry 

 

\- no quiero que por culpa de mi inmadurez , mi hijo sufra por parecerse a mí , cuando Snape le de clase - dijo con remordimiento por su comportamiento idiota hace años ya

 

\- No creo que Sev le guarde rencor a nuestro hijo ¿O si?

 

\- no , más bien lo compararía conmigo , míralo fijamente se parece en físico a mí - señala a su hijo que ahora está con un peluche de lobo , le acaricia un poco el cabello que es igual al suyo sonriendo 

 

-Es muy probable pero dejemos que el tiempo pase 

 

\- atico atico - balbucea Harry

 

\- ¿Que quieres Harry?

 

\- ah ya veo - suelta James una risa - el peluche le recuerda al tío Lunático , o sea Remus

 

\- Jajaja si ¡Mira Harry! se parece al tío Remus

 

\- bueno volviendo a lo de antes , ¿ cómo hago para disculparme con Snape sin que al verme me quiera lanzar un hechizo ? 

 

\- Yo podría ser intermediaria... quizá, de seguro querrá hablar conmigo aunque... buen yo también siento que debo disculparme con él

James la mira pensativo y decidido - seguro que contigo no hará nada raro , además yo soy parte culpable de que ambos acabarais vuestra amistad

Lily asiente - En su momento me dejé llevar por la rabia y pensé que a pesar de tu hostigamiento y presión él no ha debido llamarme de esa forma, que lo hubiese hecho Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan, Rosier, en fin, no me hubiese molestado pero ¿que lo hiciera él a quien yo adoraba como al hermano que nunca tuve? - pausa un momento - De todos modos eso ya quedó en el pasado . Espero que me perdone por haber sido tan dura con él

\- pero yo lo provoqué , se le notaba avergonzado , ya sabes a los hombres no les gusta demasiado que los ayudé una chica porque entonces los otros pensarían que es débil , ya sabes cosas de hombres - dijo James simplemente

\- Lo sé, ustedes los hombres son un poco básicos -dice la pelirroja riendo 

 

\- y sabes que a veces Sirius era peor que yo

\- Me atrevería a decir que mil veces peor

\- Ninguno de ustedes sabía por lo que había pasado Severus, su vida nunca fue fácil, por eso no concibo que se hayan metido con él, a la gente hay que respetarla , pero no te preocupes que no te estoy reprochando, solo recordando el pasado

\- ya sabes el grupo era el guapo y fuerte , el sexy e impulsivo , el inteligente y tranquilo , y por último el gordito pero gracioso - dice James divertido

\- Debo confesarte algo -Lily se sonroja un poco 

\- ¿ el que ? - pregunta su esposo curioso

\- Ya me gustabas desde ese entonces, sobre todo amaba la forma en que agitabas tu cabello, te hacía lucir tan sexy, pero yo tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo porque a la vez me molestaba tu arrogancia y todas esas estúpidas chicas detrás de ti

James se sonroja pero le sonríe - solo quería llamar tu atención , es que nunca me hacías caso

\- Precisamente por tu actitud egolatra, pero cuando comenzaste a cambiar... cuando te mostraste ante mí tal cual eras, me enamoraste, no pude resistirme más

\- yo era así porque mis padres me consetían todo y casi nunca me regañaban cuando hacía alguna tratada y por eso cuando llegué a Hogwarts me creía el rey pero alguien me hizo descender de las nubes - pausa y la mira - tu mi maravillosa y terca pelirroja Lily Potter - le toma la mano y la mira con amor

\- Te amo James pero no sabes cuanto temo perderte a ti y a nuestro Harry, sois mi tesoro más valioso

\- lo dices por la profecía que se refiere a nuestro hijo verdad

\- Si, lo digo por eso, ¿Y si él quiere secuestrar o matar Harry? Yo no lo permitiré James

Mientras tanto un hombre con una capucha oscura se iba acercando a la casa de los Potter al lado de un hombrecillo bajito .

\- Entonces , querido Colagusano , dices que están por aquí los Potter - dice una voz que parece el siseo de una serpiente

 

\- Si, mi señor - Responde Colagusano con voz trémula y una incipiente sensación de arrepentimiento aunque su miedo a enojar a su amo era más fuerte - Es esa justo en esa calle

En las sombras había un hombre que lo estaba viendo todo , y sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia , cuando Colagusano le indico la casa y se rompió el Fidelius ,se apareció rápidamente en la casa de los Potter en el mismo salón donde estaban James , Lily y el pequeño Harry mirándolo algo sorprendido pero le sonríe

\- Lily , Potter tenéis que salir de aquí con vuestro hijo , vuestro amigo Colagusano os ha traicionado - dice la voz oscura que corresponde a Severus Snape , parecía agitado

James lo miró boquiabierto - Snape ¿ que demonios haces aquí ?

\- ¡Dios mío! - Dice Lily aterrada sujetando al bebé que James le ofrecía - Severus... tengo miedo.... mi bebe

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones ,él ya viene - dice apresurado Snape

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- A casa de Sirius? - Propone James

\- Es buena idea , ir a la casa de Black - oyen como la puerta principal cae por un Bombarda

\- ¡Vamos James! . Desaparecen al instante . 

 

Al mismo tiempo que Severus desaparece a su casa , una parte de él se sentía bien por haber salvado a su rival James Potter , pero esta acción en un futuro tendría buenas consecuencias para todos.

**Author's Note:**

> AUN QUEDA BASTANTE POR CONTAR , TRANQUILOS .


End file.
